Something to touch
by Drakulina
Summary: The last thing he needs now is to give her an indication, that anything she says to him, affects him at all. Oneshot, Merlin/Morgana


**Something to touch**

Once again, Merlin thinks about how he always finds himself in situations like this.

It had been 2 weeks now, since Morgana had been captured and locked into the highest tower of Camelot. It was only because of Arthur's soft spot for his sister, that she hadn't been thrown into the dungeons to await her execution. Instead she was treated as if she was still a Lady of Camelot, with the best food and clothes, but no way out of her golden cage. Even her magic had been taken away by a bracelet Merlin had enchanted, one she could not take off herself.

It still did nothing to make the people less afraid of her. The young servant girl, who was supposed to bring Morgana her food, had practically been trembling with fear, when Merlin had found her. Taking mercy upon the flighty creature, he offered to serve the Lady's dinner himself.

In front of her door, however, he hesitates. He hadn't seen her since her imprisonment and wonders whether she'd be different. It does not matter, he tells himself. Nowadays she is as harmless as a newly born puppy dog. Merlin braces himself when he enters all the same.

Morgana is sitting at the windowsill, looking down at the marketplace. Her face is surprisingly soft, almost sad even, but it only lasts a moment, until she notices him. Surprise colours her features before her lips turn into the vicious smirk, he had gotten so used to.

"If it isn't the almighty Merlin! What have I done to deserve to be in your presence?"

He doesn't answer her mockery, so she comes closer, only stopping right in front of him. For a few seconds her eyes meet his, searching for something.

"You know", she begins, teasing him with an almost honest smile, "I might not have my dreams anymore, but it seems I am able to see everything still. I know you are not happy."

Merlin continues to be quiet. The last thing he needs now is to give her an indication, that anything she says to him, affects him at all. If he manages she might just give up her game, take her food and let him leave. It does not work.

"Tell me, are you lonely now that Arthur is king, all involved with his duties and, of course, his new wife? Has he forgotten his most humble servant?"

She raises a hand to his neck, slowly, as if she might scare him away otherwise. When she finally touches him, a slow stroke of her thumb right over his pulse point, he can't help the shiver that escapes his body. He had forgotten how much she used to affect him, still affects him obviously.

"It will only get worse." She whispers now, like they are sharing a secret. "Now that he doesn't have any enemies like me, enemies he needs you to help him defeat. His knights are enough now."

The look in her eyes tempts him to believe she honestly means what she is saying, but he knows better.

"I know what you are doing, Morgana. I know you and I won't let you manipulate me." With that he moves away from her and leaves the tray with her dinner on the table. He has had enough of her games now and would rather spend his evening doing something more pleasant.

When he tries to leave, she's still standing by the door, blocking his way.

"Move", he tells her firmly. "Or I will make you."

He thinks she obeys when she start's to walk towards him, so he isn't prepared when she suddenly presses her lips against his. It feels right and wrong at the same time and before he can push her away Morgana has already ended the embrace. Only her hand is still touching his wrist.

"Visit me when you are lonely." She wickedly grins up to him again. "It's not like I have much else to do here anyway." When she lets go of his hand he ever so slightly feels her thumb moving over his skin.

Without another word, he leaves, desperately trying to shake her presence from his body and mind. Neither seems to work and Merlin thinks that maybe he underestimated her. If there is one thing Morgana will never be, it is harmless, but now, he feels, that this realization has come too late to save him.


End file.
